


Candy Hearts

by VioletEclipse1314



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Candy Hearts, F/F, okay i'm not as happy with this one but it's still cute i hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3529205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletEclipse1314/pseuds/VioletEclipse1314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the?” Pacifica narrowed her eyes at the candy. It was the middle of summer. Who leaves Valentine’s Day candy in someone’s house during the summer?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Hearts

Pacifica groaned, the sunlight pouring in through her window waking her far too early for any day. Burying her face in her pillow, she reached over to her night stand for her phone. Her eyebrows furrowed when she felt a lump on it. Begrudgingly, she got out from her mountain of blankets and blinked the sleep out of her eyes. In her hand, she realized was a small candy heart with the word, “Cutie pie.”

“What the?” She narrowed her eyes at the candy. It was the middle of summer. Who leaves Valentine’s Day candy in someone’s house during the _summer_?

Picking up her phone, her lock screen displayed an unknown number and the message, “ ** _Meet me by the lake at 8._** ”

“ _This is how horror movies start._ ” A voice in the back of her head told her. Walking over to her dresser, she typed out a reply, “ ** _Who are you?_** ”

Her phone buzzed a second later. “ _ **Just trust me. I’ll see you then!!**_ ” She shook her head. There was no way she was meeting some random lunatic at the lake. No way, no how.

She was about to throw away the first conversation heart when she noticed another sitting on her dresser. The word “Angel” was written on the candy’s surface. Leaving it up to being some weird prank, Pacifica simply put her phone and the first conversation heart next to it, changing into more appropriate attire for the day.

The rest of her day followed a pattern. All throughout her house, she would find those little candy hearts, ranging from “Crazy 4 U” to “Soul Mate” to “Wink Wink”. Next to her hairbrush, on the corner of her mirror, even in the cereal one of the workers made for her, those hearts were everywhere.

It was driving her crazy, and she wanted answers.

The only problem now was how to kill time until she could sneak out to the lake.

Tiffany and Annie were out of the question. Both of her friends were out of town for the next few weeks on a family vacation. So, grabbing her phone, she did the next best thing.

Paz (11:45 am): hey, can i come over? it’s so boring over here

<3 Dorkball (11:46 am): Sorry Paz!! Grunkle Stan is swamped today, so Dipper and I offered to help!! Maybe tomorrow!! :D :>

Well there goes that idea. She groaned and made her way back to her room. Flopping backwards onto her bed, she saw another heart taped to the ceiling. “God damnit, _how?_ ”

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Finally, 8 o’clock came and Pacifica found herself tapping her foot by the lake, frequently checking her phone for the time and looking around. Whoever had been leaving those hearts was already 5 minutes late, and she just became more anxious as time wore on. For half of the day, she had been planning exactly what she was going to say to this person. Their actions were sweet, but she’s not interested, at least she’s only interested in one very specific person. Letting out a heavy breath, she sat down on a rock, resting her head in her hands.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered her eyes, making her go rigid. She reeled back, ready to elbow the stranger hard, when a familiar voice made her freeze. “Guess who?”

Moving the hands, Pacifica turned around, visibly relaxing. “Jesus, Mabel, don’t scare me like that.”

Mabel smiled at her. “Sorry Paz!” She sat down next to her on the rock, quickly reaching into the pocket of her sweater.

Pacifica’s eyes widened when she saw her pull out a conversation hearts box. “Wait, that was _you_?”

Not answering, Mabel tapped out the last heart in the box, handing it to Pacifica with a nervous smile. “I wanted to do something special, y’know? I’ve kinda had this major crush on you since like the beginning of this summer and I’ve been trying to figure out the best way to tell you and then I found this box and I asked one of the people that work at your house to help me and everything and-”

Pacifica cut her off with a small laugh. “Mabel.” The girl looked at her, nervous smile still in place. Pacifica looked at the candy heart in her hand and smiled. “I feel the same.” When Mabel held the candy in front of her face, grinning, Pacifica only laughed. “Of course, you dork.”

With that, Mabel squealed, wrapping Pacifica in a tight hug, which was quickly returned.

The quickly forgotten last heart had read, “Be Mine.”

 


End file.
